


When the Wolves Come Out

by sopheadraws



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Closeted Character, Gay Sirius Black, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Modern Era, Muggles, POV James Potter, POV Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheadraws/pseuds/sopheadraws
Summary: This began as a One Direction crossover with my friend, but she ended up not wanting to do it. Now it's just a muggle Wolfstar teachers AU, because I'd be a liar if I said this isn't my favorite (very underused) trope. I have no idea what to change the title to, so I'm sticking with the One Direction pun. Oh yeah, and this is in a modern setting for the sole reason that I wasn't alive in the 70s/80s.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Old Ties

When the letter arrived Remus and Sirius jumped at the opportunity to teach together at Hogwarts, but Remus hadn't expected the feelings of intense emotion he felt standing outside his office for the first time.

They had been living off Sirius's inheritance since they left Hogwarts five years ago, and while Remus enjoyed being alone with his boyfriend, Sirius was often restless. Guilt had flooded Remus's stomach whenever he saw Sirius pacing or browsing magazines, because he knew it was his fault Sirius didn't have a job. As someone with chronic pains Remus had highly limited job options, and Sirius felt obliged to work somewhere that would accept him. Dumbledore's letter inviting them to co-teach English at their old boarding school felt like a step towards a better life.

Dumbledore was there to show them around, but as the office door opened it felt to Remus as though he and Sirius were the only people in the world. The two desks pressed against the far wall and the empty bookshelves that lined the walls left little space, but Remus loved it instantly. The contrast from the dull corridor to cozy office made the new room all the more beautiful.

For a moment he groped for Sirius's hand, but Dumbledore's soft voice reminded him they were closeted, "I figured you would better off sharing an office since you'll be teaching the same classes."

Remus merely grunted in response and it appeared as though Sirius was dumbstruck as well.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "The bed and bath rooms are behind that mahogany door. There wasn't space for two large beds, so one of them is smaller,” as he turned to leave a knowing smile crossed his face, "Our classrooms have a surplus in furniture. Take any excess to Mr. Filch, he'll know what to do with it."

Sirius squeezed Remus’s hand the moment the door shut behind Dumbledore. They stood in silence for what felt like a long time, even though it could only have been seconds. Eventually Sirius's twitched his empty hand with apparent anxiety. Remus was glad he was first to break the serenity; it felt almost wrong to move with all the exhilaration coursing through them.

"Let's go," Sirius whispered, his voice slightly cracked.

A door was beside one of the desks just like Dumbledore had said. It was a generic wooden door, but it made Remus's heart skip a beat. They walked towards the door together, sweaty hands still tightly linked. When they got to the door Remus slowly reached for the knob in an attempt to stop trembling. But when the door swung open all pretense was lost. Being back after all these years was too much for him; Remus fell to his knees as crippling emotion racked his body. Sirius bend down to comfort him, but Remus could see the tears glistening in his grey eyes.

"We did it, Moony," he whispered, "We did it."

𓃦♡𓃦♡

Sirius let Remus mess with his hair while he talked to James. Not much had happened in the past four hours, but Sirius made a point of FaceTiming James everyday at seven o'clock. Harry, James's two year old son, had evidently made his parents' day interesting. James's face was speckled with cookie batter Harry spilled, and it looked as though he hadn't shaved in a couple days.

"It's weird to think of you guys teaching at Hogwarts," James sighed, "I can't believe we haven't been there in almost five years."

Lily Potter came into view on Sirius's iPhone. She had cookie dough stuck in her dark red hair and a wriggling Harry on her hip.

"Hey guys, how's Hogwarts?" she asked, "James, can you bathe Harry in a minute?"

"Well the students arrive tomorrow but we don't start teaching until Monday. Have fun, Prongs," Sirius smirked.

James grimaced, "Bye," the call ended.

Sirius leaned back onto their bed and tossed his phone onto a pillow. He pulled Remus's braids out of his dark hair, his shirt rising slightly as he moved. Remus breathed sharply at the sight of Sirius's abs. Sirius raised his eyebrows in response but said nothing. He seemed to be in thought, so Remus didn't say anything.

"Do you think Dumbledore's gay?" Sirius said out of nowhere.

"Huh, what makes you say that," Remus laughed.

He shrugged, "I don't know. He just seemed to know about us and stuff."

"Pads, it's a wonder anybody still thinks you're straight, and Dumbledore's about the smartest guy in the world."

"You're one to talk Mr. cuffed jeans and tartan jumpers."

Something about this statement was so funny they giggled like schoolgirls.

"You're an idiot," Remus breathed, kissing Sirius's head.

Sirius wrapped his arms around him in response, soft hands stroking Remus's hair, "But I'm your idiot."

They remained cloaked in each other's arms as the sun set through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up "lycanthopy illnesses for muggle AU". I'm pretty sure I just stole arthritis from some random fic I've never read on Wattpad. I have no idea because I took it from a list off Tumblr. Keep in mind that I don't have any chronic illnesses so I have no personal experiences with joint inflation or anything. I just chose arthritis because my friend has it and it's pretty straight forward. Please correct me if I get something wrong/offensive.


	2. Opening Up

Remus woke up at 6 am with Sirius's hair in his face and a burning in his hip. Fucking early onset arthritis.

He crept out of bed to put something on them before the inflation got worse. He couldn't resist kissing Sirius's forehead before limping into the bathroom to grab his medicine bag; the sharp tanned angles of his boyfriend's face softened whenever he slept. Remus collapsed into a shabby old armchair with his medicines and pulled off his pajama bottoms to examine the inflamed joint. Just as he had expected, his right hip joint was swollen and red. He swallowed a painkiller without any water and rubbed on cream to hopefully reduce the inflation. 

Sirius woke up about two hours later to find Remus rereading _Pride and Prejudice_ with a cup of tea.

"Morning, love," Sirius yawned, pulling his dark locks out of his face, "Did you do your stretches?"

Remus grimaced, "Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"No," he stood in the bathroom doorway with a clean t-shirt hung over his shoulder, "I'll rat you out after I shower."

Remus returned his focus to Jane Austin as the water turned on in the next room. James and Sirius has always been the athletic ones, so Remus had been horrified when they and his doctor teamed up to create a daily stretching routine. He hated every second of it. After what felt like a very short time he looked up to see Sirius sitting on the floor in a butterfly pose with his damp hair in a messy bun and a shirt advertising some random band Remus had never heard of.

He smirked in a telltale fashion, "Come here, Moony. I was wondering when you'd look up from your book."

Remus reluctantly set down the book and joined Sirius on the floor, "You have to do them with me."

"You just like watching me move," he snorted.

Remus leaned over to kiss him in response.

"No more stalling! Get into butterfly!" but Remus saw Sirius smile with pleasure.

𓃦♡𓃦♡

Remus lied in bed reading, occasionally eating an Oreo from the package on Sirius's bare chest, who was cuddling next to him lazily. A soft knock on their office door interupted the peace.

Remus sat up quickly, "Fuck. The students can't be here yet, can they?"

"They aren't," Sirius looked down at his watch, "It's only 12:30. I'll get the door."

"Hell yeah you will. You put a shirt on. _I'll_ get the door."

Remus slipped out of bed pulling Sirius after him. Sirius didn't seem interested in dropping his hand, so Remus let go and pushed him towards their dresser. It was in times like these that Remus remembered why he fell in love with Sirius's idiocies. Even so, he made sure to shut the bedroom door completely on the way to greet the knocker.

Albus Dumbledore was smiling at him from the hallway, "Good day, Remus. May I speak with you and Mr. Black?"

Remus quickly put on a face of pleasant surprise. To be honest, he wasn't remotely surprised to see Dumbledore, but he didn't want to help the inevitable conversation along.

He stepped aside to let Dumbledore in, "Um, sit down on one of the chairs or something. SIRIUS! Dumbledore's here to see us!"

Sirius strode into the room. Along with a fresh band t-shirt and skinny jeans he'd pulled his hair back so that it made his winged liner stand out against his skin. Remus had to fight to keep his face neutral. Sirius flamboyantly flung himself onto the desk he claimed the previous day and gestured for Remus to sit next to him. Remus obliged, but he pulled the chair positioned in front of the desk back a few feet first. Dumbledore sat down on the chair a lot more graceful than Sirius.

At first there was nothing awkward about Dumbledore's words. He gave them their schedule and explained they could split the classes given to them, teach them together, or a mix of the two. Remus even relaxed enough to rest his arm on Sirius's shoulder. It felt nice to lean against his boyfriend and drone out Dumbledore's words so they were only a soft murmuring in his ears. But, of course, that couldn't last.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, startling Remus back into consciousness, "Before we go to lunch I have one last thing to discuss with you. I understand you have been in a relationship with each other for some time."

It wasn't a question.

Sirius's eyes darkened to the colour of storm clouds, "I understand that it is none of your fucking business," he said sharply, pulling Remus closer to him with an air of defiance.

Dumbledore continued in his unabashedly calm voice, "I quite agree, Sirius. But, I need to know what you're planning to tell the students."

Sirius looked ready to hit Dumbledore so Remus cut him off quickly, "I don't think we were planning to say anything. We're not really out to that many people. But I suppose if you know it would make since to tell the other teachers," he gently squeezed Sirius's shoulder.

Dumbledore laughed good naturally, "There's no need for that. You can't except Argus never mentioned catching you in broom cupboards during your 6th and 7th years," he stood up quickly, "Come along, the other teachers are waiting in the Great Hall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why I felt the need to include Oreos in a gay fanfiction. The world may never know ;)


End file.
